


Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #10 - Shopping

by J_COTW



Series: A Return to the Falls [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comic, Dipcifica, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, dippifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW
Summary: The tenth of the comics loosely connected to Return to the Falls. Is it filler? You better believe it's filler.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: A Return to the Falls [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #10 - Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Ten comics. TEN. What on Earth.
> 
> Probably be a few more before it comes to the next story. Enjoy.
> 
> Will thanks to Kyo for helping to drive the concept home as always. I love you.


End file.
